Ayanami's Daily Routine
by MysteryPT
Summary: Ayanami is the famous Chief of Staff, and also the leader of the Black Hawks. But how is his daily life? Is it normal, like other people? Or is there something special? -My first ever published fanfic, mind to RnR? Dunno how to edit, so I ended up making a new one.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot. Ayanami's daily routine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost, even though I want to T_T**

* * *

The Chief of Staff Ayanami is the leader of the Black Hawks. But just how is his daily routine? Is it normal like others? Or is it a little more... Special?

**4 in the morning**

The chief is already sitting on his chair at the office, working on his mounting paperworks. No normal human would do that, but Ayanami is different from the others. He sleeps only three hours a day, and he is VERY workaholic. He reads his first paper quickly, signing at some point, then turned to the next page. And so on.

You would think that Ayanami's life is very boring, wait until he meets his subordinates!

* * *

**9 in the morning**

"Aya tan! Good morning!" Hyuuga exclaimed.

'Aya tan' did not answer, he keeps on doing his work. Hyuuga, knowing that this would come, started to unwrap his candied apple and puts it into his mouth.

Ayanami, annoyed with the smell, answered coldly, "It is unusual for you to come this early, Hyuuga. Is there anything you would like to inform me?".

'Busted' Hyuuga thought. He handed out a thick folder, said,

"Teito has been found at the third district. And these are paperworks given by Marshal Oak. He said that there is something important inside, but he would not tell me what. So, it's up to you to find out." Ayanami took the file and reads it quickly.

A few minutes later, Konatsu arrived at the office. He walked through the corridor silently, feeling that there is something that's going to happen soon. And again, Konatsu is right. A thick folder being thrown out IS a bad thing.

'Wonder what is going on now? Is Major Hyuuga coming early today? Or is it just Ayanami sama getting angry for no reason?' Konatsu thought. Right at that time, Hyuuga was thrown out from the room.

Hyuuga being thrown out of the room, in the other hand, isn't.

"GO GET THE RIGHT FOLDER YOU IDIOT!" Ayanami scolded Hyuuga, and Hyuuga quickly left the room with the same grin he has every day.

* * *

**3 at the afternoon**

_**Ayanami's POV**_

I have finished most of the paperworks, and attended three meetings so far. Thanks to Hyuuga, I had spent exactly twenty two minutes and seventeen seconds scolding him. That much time is enough to do approximately ten centimetres of my paperwork.

Kuroyuri for the forty fourth times asked me again, "Can I kill that soldier for laughing at you, Ayanami sama?" and he/she started to make me feel frustrated.

I have never imagined having these crazy subordinates. Among all of them, Katsuragi and Konatsu seems to be able to keep up with my work-pace. Hyuuga's the opposite, he never did things seriously!

For the second time this week, Verloren in me is struggling to be free again. I had hard times just to stop him. Right now I am trying to force Verloren back, even I did not realise that I have stopped writing, and I starteed to grab the table, to prevent me from falling off the chair.

A moment later I realised that ALL of my subordinates is looking at me, worried. But after they realised that I have gained consciousness, all of them continued working before I punish them. Ah, wait, scratch that. MOST OF THEM, but not Hyuuga. He keeps on staring at me, as if I could turn into a frankenstein monster if he keeps om staring at me.

Of course that is half true, because with a quick move, even faster that a blink or an eye, I have got him under my feet, my trusty whip around his neck.

"Get back to work." I said coldly.

Hyuuga answered, "Alright Aya tan, but please can you let me go?" I realised that Hyuuga is still in a state where he would not be able to move. I quickly released him, and continued with my work.

* * *

**10 p.m.**

_**Author's POV**_

It's now just Hyuuga and Ayanami in the office. Actually if Hyuuga would do his paperwork from the start, he would not be punished by Ayanami to work overtime, and with Ayanami's glare it indicates that 'You will not leave this place until you are finished with your paperwork'. Hyuuga looked at Ayanami, scared. What should he do to make Ayanami gets distracted, then Hyuuga would escape. Hyuuga felt so bored, and he wants to chop something up. He would not chop himself, and he would not chop his boss too, so who should he chop?!

**12 midnight.**

Finally Ayanami stopped with his paperwork. Hyuuga was dismissed half an hour ago. He went to his room, getting ready to sleep. Then, the same thing will go on again. Hyuuga will be scolded, meeting will be held, paperworks to be done, and probably, Verloren's struggle.

* * *

So? What do you think? This is not my first fanfic(this is the second, but the first is not going to be published yet, I think that I should make in into at least 5 chapters before publishing it, so I could update it constantly) and this is like, totally spontaneous, to be honest.

I am still a beginner, so please, I apologize fr any mistake made. This is the first time for me to post a fanfic. So, mind to RnR? I will accept any critique to improve myself. Thank you ^^


	2. NOTICE

Hello again. Haven't updated this yet, because I thought that this will have something else to continue, but suddenly I lost it.. Nothing to continue. This can also look like a one-shot story, so yeh, this is now a one shot.

anyway, I got this second review..

Thanks, queen siege!

My answer to you: Well.. I made this a oneshot now.. and er.. This is my first fanfic. What do you mean by fifth chapter? And thank you for the compliment! Anyway, can you please answer thru PM? Thanks!


End file.
